Queen Arya - TywinArya
by GameOfThronesFreak
Summary: After four years of being in Harenhal Tywin finds out Aryas true name. He cant kill her so he takes the other option. He marries her. Many times Arya tries to run or hurt herself to get away but never does. And after Joffrey is killed Tywin becomes the King and Arya his Queen. And nothing is more worse than that to Arya. Can Arya see that Tywin loves her? Tywin/Arya 16 yrs old Arya


**~Queen Arya~**

 **1\. Rain**

 **Arya pov**

It all started when I turned 15 years old. All seemed normal but it wasn't going to be a normal day. Actually all would change.

I woke up an hour before sunrise. I woke up earlier than usual because it was my birthday I wanted to bath and cut my hair. It had grown again and it reached way past my shoulders. Four years I had been here in Harenhal and not once I had time to cut my hair. I always wake up too late and that means I have to run to work and come just in time panting and catching my breath.

I sleep at a barn that is on the other side of the town from Tywin's castle. Gendry and Hot Pie sleep here with me. We pay to the barn owner together and we get to sleep here with two cows on top a pile of hay. Well I don't pay anything cause Tywin does not pay me anything for being his cup bearer. So I protect. That's my way of paying back to Gendry and Hot Pie for the money they use so we could sleep inside. If the night is one of those wild ones all the low life workers are in danger. And then I stay awake and make sure we are safe. Those are the nights when people scream at the top of their lungs. Gentry and Hot Pie have gotten used of all the loud noises and can sleep through it but I can't. Gendry always wants me to sleep and tells me that he can take over the watch but I never agree. I would be awake anyway so there is no need for two to stay up. Gendry works as a blacksmith next-door and the bakery where Hot Pie works is few streets away so they don't have the long and dangerous journey to work that I go through every day.

The barn is old and there are holes in the walls so when the sun comes up the whole barn is full of light. (Picture)

Most of the time Gendry and Hot Pie are up before me cause they are never late from work but today was different.

I got up silently from between Hot Pie and Gendry and tip toed outside to get water to the bathtub and washed up more specifically than normal. I kept my eye on Gendry and Hot Pie. I didn't want them to wake up. It would be embarrassing if they would see me naked in a bathtub. The owner of the barn gave us his old bathtub after he got a new one. I dried myself after the bath and put on a dress and my better shoes. I got the dress and the shoes from Hot Pie and Gendry as a birthday present last year. How did they even know it was my birthday? The shoes were white and still fit perfectly (picture) but the dress was a different story. It fit around my ribs and tummy but around my upper body it was tight.

I am now 16 years old and every year since I ended up in Harenhal I have gotten more curves. I am still very skinny and my skin is pale but my hair is darker than before.

The dess is yellow, long and made of a flowing material. It has long sleeves and looks rather plain. It's a good thing cause it doesn't attract too much attention.

I changed the dress to my normal clothes. I could go to change the dress to a womans dress at Wenna's. Wenna is nice. She is a funny looking woman with short messy orange hair and big round glasses. She is tall and slender. Her husband died ten years ago when she was 30 years old.

Wenna holds the small dusty clothes shop a street away. She wasn't too expensive so I could give her my dress as payment and the coins I had found this year. I was lucky when I found a coin in the streets.

I don't really know why I wanted to make this birthday any different than the ones before but I felt like it should be special.

So I took my small amount of money, the dress and started to get to Wanna's jumping over Hot Pie and Gendry to get to the door.

Only few people are out yet. And when only few people are up it's safer. But that doesn't mean that I am safe. The butcher is up and so are few other people. People leave from bars and whore houses at four or so so all should be home sleeping.

It takes about five minutes to get to Wanna's and I get there easily with no trouble.

"Hi Wanna. How are you today?" I asked as I stepped in.

"Hi chosen. I think the day will be cloudy and cold and rainy and full on sadness wich makes me sad too." Wenna said as she was sitting on her red big chair.

Wenna is a bit crazy. She thinks that she can see the future and that the feelings come from the weather.

When I came to her shop for the first time I was running away from guards. I did nothing wrong... I think. She said she knew me. Said my name was Lily and that I had come back from the dead.

I thought she was crazy but the next doors man said Lily was her late daughter and that I looked a bit like her. So I understood that she was just sad and alone.

"Alright... Well I came here for a reason." I said and went closer to her. "I want to change this dress to another one. I have grown."

She looked at the dress and examinated it. "Well it has a nice fabric and color. It's in a good shape and it hasn't been used much. You could get one colored dress with this. Do you have any money?"

"Yeah sure." I dug the money from my pocket and gave them to her. "Here."

"Well with that money and the dress you could get a satin dress." She started to go towards the end of the shop but suddenly she stopped and turned around. "You haven't gotten any taller in the last two years so why do you need a new one?"

"Well..." I started but she cut me off.

"You have gotten more femine curves. That's it isn't it? Then I know just the right dress for you." She turned right and started looking through light pink, white, and blue dresses.

"Umm... Do you have any brown dresses or maybe green ones? I don't wish to draw too much attention." I asked as I tried to peek over her shoulder to the dresses.

"Oh honey don't think like that. You will like this dress and so will he." Wanna said like it would be obvious.

"He?"

"Ah! There it is. Yes of course he. You like a boy that's why you wanr a new dress."

"But there aren't any..." I started again.

"Oh don't be silly. Ther must be. Now go take those clothes off and change to this." She pushed a pundle to my arms and pushed me to the small dressing room.

I took off my clother and looked at the dress. What the? "No way I am wearing this!" I yelled to the shop to Wanna.

"Just put it on."

I mumbled on my own as I put it on. Then I stepped out and went to the mirror.

"I look terrible." I said.

"No. You look like a lady. A very beautiful woman. The dress is made of satin. That means that the fabric is strong but it doesn't yield. Also if it's hot it doesnt breath but it feels nice." Wanna said. And brushed the dress down. "It stays in shape well."

The color wasn't my facourite. It was light pink. The dress was long and it reached the ground just and just. The fabric touched my skin above my waist but under it it flowed freely. By my chert there was two caulkings that made the dress follow my curves better. (In the picture.) I looked like a woman.

"Now few things are missing." She suffled through a box till she found three bracelets and put them to my wrist. Then she sat me down and brushed my long dark brown hair. I noticed that my hair had classy waves in them. "Now you look perfect." She said and smiled.

"Thank you." I said and twirled. What a girly thing to do.

"Oh but you can not afford it. You have enough to only rent it for the day." She said and bit her nail.

"Well that's alright. I will only wear it for a day anyway." After that I left for work.

The dress didn't collect dirt. Wanna said so so the dress would be fine.

To get to the upper part of town I have to be smart and careful. There are guards every where and people from lower parts aren't allowed to get to the upper parts. But I had to get there. Tywin wouldn't like it if I wouldn't. He might replace me.

The sun was starting to rise so I had to run. That would mean that I wouldn't habe time to look out for the guards.

I was just at the gate when someone yelled: "Hey! You there!" It was a guard.

I put on a pretty fake smile and curtseyed to him like a lady. "I apologise ser knight. I am Lord Tywins honored guest when I suddenly got lost on my walk outside. He must be so worried of me. I shall tell him of your help." I lied.

"I can not let you pass without your uppertown record miss." He said and stepped infront of me.

"Oh. I have not gotten one yet. I just arrived yesterday. But I understand. You are conserned of your people like a knight should be." I lied again and put on a sad face.

"Mi'Lady I assure you I am no knight." He said sounding honored.

"Well maybe not legally but any man with as good intentions as you should be." 'Enough of this lady crap already let me pass.' I thought just as he smiled and said:

"Well I could make an exepection since you are a lady and Lord Tywins guest."

"Thank you." I smiled one more time before running to Tywin's door.

I silently went in and closed the door behind me. I opened the drapes to let the sun light in. "Good morning My Lord."

I heard Tywin let out a groan.

"You have a busy day coming. A war meeting, and you have to choose a good punishment for the traitor your men found yesterday and Lord Salin is coming. Also you have another meeting about the repairments of Flinwood in an hour." I told him as I opened the last few drapes.

"Flinwood is a forest and not on my lands so I do not have to do anything about it." His voice was raspy. "Could you fetch me some..." I cut him out.

"Water. Here you go." I gave him a glass of water and waited by his bed till he had drunk it.

"Thank you girl." He said and I took the glass from him. "Do that..." But I was already stacking the pillow to get the pillow feel better. "How long have you worked for me girl?"

"Four years My Lord." I said.

"Four years and I still don't know your name." He looked me in the eyes with a stern expression.

I stared back and then changed the line of conversation. "Shall I get your breakfast My Lord?"

"That's obvious whitout asking." He said.

As Tywin ate his breakfast I took down the drapes to take them to wash. I changed his bedsheets and cleaned all dust away. "Do you want me to wash the floor today or tomorrow?" I asked from his after he had eaten.

"Do it today. I have an important guest coming tomorrow and you shouldn't be here then so I will give you tomorrow off." He said with a conserned tone.

"Is it about Jaime?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well you sounded conserned. If you need me to do anything tell me."

"No there isn't anything so you can go." He said and got up.

"Yes My Lord." I turned to leave and was just at the door when Tywin said:

"The dress is an improvement. I like it."

"Thank you My Lord." I mumbled and left. Tywin often complimented me of my intelligence but never of my looks. And I was suprised that it felt rather nice.

I fetched a sponge and soap and two buckets of water before I went back and then I started cleaning. I was about half way through whe the door opened. I looked up to see it was Tywin. "Good day My... What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"Excuse me? No servent talks to me like that." He sounded like what I was saying was outrageus but I was already up and about standing by him.

"Take those shoes off!"

"What?" He laughed.

"I did not just clean for two and half hours for you to mess it up the second you step into the room. Take them off!"

"What are you my bloody wife!?" He yelled back angrily.

"Please just take them off." And he did. "Thank you."

He mumbled to himself and started to go through some papers on his desk.

Few hours went on in silence with us boyh working. I opened the door when someone knocked. "We bring the traitor to hear justice." Said a guard.

I let them in and watched as two other guards draggen in a man. He was very bruised.

And once again Tywin rose up his walls and the cold unfeeling him came to surface.

Lord Salin was a repulsive man. He had twelve wifes and they were all under ten years old. When they turner eleven he killed them. He said that he 'liked them fresh.' I gave him no respect.

And after he left Tywin asked me an odd guestion: "Do you feel like you were one of them?"

And after I told Tywin where he had left his Book of War and started to walk home in the rain I still thought of that question.

What did he mean? I did not know. So I listened the pouring rain.

Tywin pov

Just when I had finished my paperwork there was a silent knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and moved towards the door. I watched as it opened to show my cup bringer with her dress torn from some places, a wound on her left cheek and her right rib side bleeding freely.

"Help me." She whisperd weakly before she fainted and I catched.

"Guards! Get the healer and hurry up!" I yelled to the hallway.

A/N

Next chapter: Arya wakes up in Tywins bed and doesen't remember anything of what happened. Tywin is boiling angry and oreds the guards to kill hunreds to find the one who hurt Arya. Tywin and Arya go to a war meeting and Robb is there too. But can he regonize Arya and will Tywin let Arya slip away from his reach?

Sorry for possible spelling mistakes.

What did you think?

REVIEWS AND STARS ARE NICE!

2610 words.


End file.
